Welcome To My Life
by Lost Inside
Summary: Song-fic to Simple Plan's Welcom To My Life. One-Shot


This is really creepy but I decided to write a Robin/Raven story I have NO CLUE why though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Titans so what does it matter. I don't own Simple Plan's WELCOME TO MY LIFE

!#$#!$#$#&$(&)&(((&$$#$#R&(&)(&&#&(&$#($

Robin and Raven. Both secretive. Both serious. Both lock themselves in their rooms. Both are similar.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

Robin:

Robin turned up his Simple Plan CD. (hehe Simple Plan.) He felt a little relative to this song. He felt that no one truely understood. He turned the CD up once again. Lound enough to drown his teammates' screams. And his own. he punched the bag furiously.

'I'm alone.' He thought. 'No one understands me.' Then he thought of someone. That some one being- 'Raven. She different. Not creepy as Beast Boy would say. No just defferent. Forget different she's special. Yes _very _special.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Raven:

"Azerath Metrion Zynthoss. Azerath Metrion Zynthoss. Azerath Metrion Zynthoss." She chanted. 'Jeez, why can't I concentrate?' She asked herself silentely, 'Oh I know why. Robin.' The name buzzed around in her head. Robin, he was all she could think of now. 'I need to visit my emotions.' She thought.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Raven took out her black, emotion-filled mirror.

The black hand grabbed her forcefully and pulled her in. "Owww." She moaned softly as she landed hardly on her butt.

Happy Raven was the first to greet her.

"Hey Rae!" Happy called.

"Hello." She said, "I need to speak to all of you."

Immediatley after Raven (The Original) had said that all her emotions were gathered in that one spot.

"What do you want?" Asked rude.

"I need to know why Robin won't get out of my head." She answered.

"Well simple." Replied Intelligence.

A hot pink emotion spoke up. "Your in love."

"Who are you?" Raven (Orriginal) asked.

"Love."

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desparate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Robin:

'Why do I always think about her?' He thought to himself as her kicked the bag furiosly. 'Simple you're in love.' A voice said in the back of his head.

'No I'm not.' Robin argued.

'Yes you are.' The voice called.

'No.'

'Yes.'

This repeated for a few minutes.

Finally Robin came up with the conclusion.

He _was _in love. With Raven.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Raven:

"I need to meditate." The original Raven said.

"Bye Raven!" All her emotions called after her, except Rage, who called "I will get out!"

"Whatever" Raven mummbled.

She left her mirror and put it back, then went to the roof.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Robin:

'I need to go think somewhere.' With that he wnet to the roof.

He opened the door not expecting to find anyone up there.

"Whoa. Hi Raven." Robin said.

"Azerath Met-Hello Robin."

'Should I tell him?' She thought.

'Should I tell her?' He thought.

'Well-no time like the present.' She thought.

'Better now than never.' He thought.

"Raven."

"Yes?"

"Well-I don't really know how to say this-"

'God your such an idiot.' He thought to himself. And at himself.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like what it's like_

"I think-I thin- I think I love you." He said quickly.

"You what!?!" Raven half screamed, a window shattered.

"I said 'I think I love you' but it doesn't matter because seeing your reaction I think may mean you hate me. So I'm just gonna leave."

"No. No. No. I don't hate you. I was just surprised that's all. Because-well-I think I love you too."

With that they shared their first kiss. Together.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
With no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like _

"Raven?" Robin asked after they had broken the kiss.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I'm not lost anymore." He knew it was a stupid thing to say but oh well.

"Neither am I." She said.

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

_Welcome to my life _

$$#&#(&#$)(&)(&$#&$#&)()&)$##)()!()!(&&!&W(!

Well this song-fic pretty much sucked but oh well. I like it, kinda. Hey it was my first Rae/Rob stroy EVER so you gotta say it was somewhat good for a BB/Rae Star/Rob supporter.

R&R Love ya'll

Lost Inside


End file.
